Operation Trident
by chris lloyd
Summary: This story is about all your favorite Resident Evil characters, teaming up and once again, try to bring Umbrella Inc one step at a time... This time, there investigating a new lab off the coast of Australia...


**Chapter One: Head Over Heels.**

The chopper kicked from side to side, almost revolting against its destination. The crew of six becoming uneasy, trying to make small talk, anything from dragging their thoughts on what was a head of them. They had gone over the plan a few times, but ultimately knowing the basic needed conclusion, Shut down umbrella one step at a time, at all costs. They were headed to Airlie Beach: Australia, about 3 miles off the coast of the beach. It was speculated that there lied another Umbrella laboratory conducting research on so called Aquatic Bio Organic Weapons… Like the one's in the Spencer estate, underneath the guardhouse.

"E.T.A… 20 minutes!" The pilot loudly spoke over the humming of the choppers engine.

"Ello Mate!" Derrick blurted out with a big smile.

Jill had pretty much lost all sense of humor and rolled her eyes to the half joke. The others, being Chris Redfield, Carlos Oliveira, The helicopter Pilot named Mike, and Rebecca Chambers had all seen this before, The macho and oblivious attitude that got people killed, and they were not exactly liking it.

"Why don't you check weapons solider, and stop making lame ass cracks". A monotone Chris replied to the crack.

Derrick made a silly salute with a half assed smile. "Yes sir master sir!" He exchanged almost immediately, "Will get right on that Chief Master Sir!" He sarcastically sneered.

Carlos was indeed annoyed, but this was great, now he had another dude that was giving shit to the almighty Chris Redfield. For some reason he thought, that Chris not only disliked the fact that Carlos was once a member of Umbrella, no matter how little involved, but Carlos sensed that Chris was jealous of Carlos for getting a little close to Miss Valentine

"_Jesus, it's high school time I guess…_" he thought in humor to himself.

"Hey mighty mouse, lay off the kid huh?" Carlos shot at Chris.

Chris looked across the helicopter to where Carlos was sitting and started to tense up, ready to strike back with some comments of his own until Rebecca spoke.

"Come on guys, let's cut down on the testosterone levels for now huh?" She said.

The guys eventually calmed down, and Jill stayed quiet for now…..she knew what was brewing between Carlos and Chris…..and she couldn't think about it right now, they were heading for what probably was a tragic atrocity of inhumane studies in large dead rooms, lot's of blood, and the stink of decay and bile, all wrapped up and ready to be thrown at them… that was always the story anyway.

"_I don't have time to be dealing with this, yes they both saved my life, and I'm grateful, but were not on the love boat for Christ's sakes._" She sadly thought, it was a predicament though, they were both attractive, and honest men, but they needed to focus, and Jill shook the feelings away.

About two minutes later, Mike had told everyone to hold on as the copper descended down towards the landing area, Queensland; then a quick drive to Airlie in a nice Ford van rental, and off to see the wizard in two crafty and small motor rafts they had brought with them….among other things. Ten pounds of C-4, two M-14 assault rifles for Carlos and Chris, A Mossberg 12 gauge combat shotgun for Jill, Rebecca with a 9-mm Beretta, Derrick armed with an M-11 sub-machine gun, then finally Mike with an S.P.A.S 12 gauge auto shotgun and with each person having at least 8 clips for the machine guns, 12 for the hand gun, and about 90 shells between Jill and Mike, they were good with ammo, not as much as everyone would have liked because they needed to travel light for the boats, for the fast and almost noiseless crafts, they lacked the power to hold a hefty weight.

"We need to grab some grub dudes, it's been a bit since I ate." Derrick had said with a fake weakling voice.

"Sounds like a good idea, Guys? You up for some food?" Carlos asked.

They all examined each other and slightly nodded, It was probably best if they did eat, they could also stock up on last minute supplies. Rebecca had said she wanted to grab some more hemostats just in case. The chopper landed with ease and Mike had switched the engines off, finally getting off the stiff seat of the B-2 Night Hawk, a nice piece of hardware too. He headed his way to the back of the air craft, which was an easy task because the Night Hawk was huge. Everyone had already taken their belts off, loading up there important belongings and such. Derrick had stood up and stretched out, obviously exhausted from the ride, Rebecca following, with a slight yawn.

Chris and Carlos both headed for the door to the chopper's exit, trying to take the lead. "I got it man, calm down" Carlos said in a medium tone of voice, he honestly wasn't trying to fight with Chris, but he had to deal with his shit for way too long. Chris ignored him and pushed past Carlos, as he wrapped his hand around the handle and with a squeal and a tug, it slid open and Chris jumped out extending his hand to the others, motioning for them to throw their luggage to him.

"Well it's about damn time, I'm hungry!" Derrick cried.

"Yeah let's find a gas station after we pick up the rental." Jill spoke, "Then we can go over the plans once more before we set out…."

The group agreed as Mike grabbed the rest of the equipment, and headed for the car rental building that was about a half a mile from the small air strip.


End file.
